Marysues vs Fangirls
by lady.fon
Summary: Tis a normal day in the kingdom of Lord Aragorn. That is, until the dreaded Mary-Sues arrive. Who will save Aragorn and his people? Why, the loyal fangirls of course! AragornxArwen


'Twas long after the ring was destroyed, and King Aragorn stood on the balcony of his room looking over the vast expanse of land that was his view. Peasants scurried about below him in the marketplace, many stopping to look up and point in awe and wonder or bow in respect. He nodded his head to each, smiling.

Glistening decorations for the feast that he was having in honor of the anniversary of the ring's destruction hung everywhere.

Everyone was invited to celebrate, and his closest friends (including the fellowship) and other lords and ladies were, of course, invited into his castle for a grand feast.

"Milord!" called one of his guards, running up.

"Yes?" he implored, taking in the young guards red, sweaty face and wide eyes.

"Please, come immediately to the south tower! A large army has been spotted heading this way!"

Eyes widening, Aragorn rushed towards the south tower, the guard following closely.

"What is going on?" Aragorn demanded, while stepping up to the lookout.

The lookout just shook his head in wonder and handed a spyglass to Aragorn.

Arwen, who had spotted Aragorn running through the hallways and was now standing beside her husband, murmured,

"Who is it?"

Aragorn had turned pale, and his eyes had widened considerably. With shaking hands, he gulped and opened his mouth several times in an effort to reply.

"Aragorn!" snapped Arwen, fear exploding in her head.

"Mary-sues," the usually fearless, yet now fear filled king whispered.

There was a strange silence.

Then several gasps and shouts of horror were heard echoing along the south end of Gondor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After shouting orders to prepare for battle, Aragorn soon had his army gathered in front of the castle, prepared to fight to the death.

"Men, I know we do not usually fight women, but you must understand the depth of evil these women contain. These, Mary-sues." Soldiers growled at the name, spit on the ground, while some went so far as to cross themselves.

"You must remember that even though they are beautiful creatures, seemingly perfect, inside they are power hungry. They will stop at nothing to get what they want. They do not fight with weapons, but with their beauty."

Some of the younger soldiers shuddered, and the veterans prayed for strength to resist the charms of the dreaded Mary-sues.

"Tonight, we fight for the freedom of our people. Remember, that if we were to lose, the Mary-sues would take a queen and make the people their slaves. Fight for your families."

A ragged cheer went up and Aragorn faced the approaching Mary-sues, with a grim expression.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Before the battle started, Aragorn rode out with several guards to meet with the enemy's leader in a desperate attempt to keep the peace.

"What is it you want?" he asked, looking regal atop his giant stallion.

The leader of the Mary-sues, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty, popped her bubblegum loudly. A hand rested on her thrust-out hip, and she checked the nails on her other hand, while rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to be queen, duh."

Aragorn stiffened and glared at the girl, annoyed.

"You will never be queen."

The girl glared back at him.

"Wanna bet?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The battle raged on. It should have been easy, since most of the Mary-sues ran once they broke a nail, but there were so _many_ of them that when one ran, ten took her place.

Gondor's army and it's king were backed up almost to the castle wall -where the gate was shut- and were fighting the Mary-sues charms valiantly.

They knew, though, that they would lose.

Until they heard a shout, and all turned to see a large group of girls running across the plain towards them, waving something in the air.

"Reinforcements for them?" a younger soldier moaned, eyes begging Aragorn to say otherwise.

"No. For us." A smile slowly spread across Aragorn's face.

"Who are they?"

Aragorn laughed freely now, the thought of losing completely wiped from his mind.

"My loyal fangirls."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Long live King Aragorn!"

"Arwen and Aragorn forever!"

"Death to the haters!"

The fangirls were chasing the Mary-sues away. The Mary-sues had given up once they saw the giant group of fangirls screaming and waving sticks in the air, as if chasing animals off.

Once the Mary-sues disappeared over the hill, the fangirls came back with the King's soldiers (the ones who had fallen to the Mary-sues) in tow, laughing and chatting happily.

"I cannot thank you enough. What can I ever do to repay you?" Aragorn said to the leader.

"Let us celebrate with you tonight?" she asked, eyes shining.

Aragorn nodded, glad that was all they wanted. Fangirls could be very, very greedy when it came to gifts.

So, that night, the destruction of the ring was celebrated, as was the victory over the Mary-sues.

There was much eating and dancing, laughing and drinking.

That is the story of how the King was rescued by faithful fangirls from the dreaded Mary-sues.

- - - - - - - -

(Somewhere far off)

"Legolas and Aragorn forever!!"

"Legolas isn't the Queen, he isn't even a girl!"


End file.
